This invention relates to a blind rivet setting tool, particularly a hand manipulated tool for setting rivets using break-off mandrels.
Such tools are essentially similar in operation, that is, they operate on the principle of a pair of pliers using a scissoring action to move or translate a jaw carrier member (carrying the rivet) from a rivet-inserting position to a rivet-setting position, allowing then the broken-off mandrel portion of the rivet to be ejected from the tool and for a new rivet to be inserted into the nose piece of the tool. Problems inherent in this kind of operation generally relate to the camming action between the handles of the tool and the jaw carrier so that enough mechanical ratio is generated to allow for a viable manual operation. Also, the need to move a rivet through the tool's operating cycle--placing, setting and ejection--without snagging or obstructing the moving parts of the tool can be a challenge. Other functions of the tool such as latching and unlatching of the handle members, providing a spring-bias and allowing for the ready assembly and disassembly of the tool have often been unsatisfactory.